


Everlasting Arms

by antxchrist



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I will NEVER stop loving you, M/M, Raughy, hope u enjoy despite everything, i love raughy sm, i'm also swdish keep that in mind, i'm shit sorry, johnwaugh, rossmacdonald, the quality of this might not be 11/10, the1975, theyre too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antxchrist/pseuds/antxchrist
Summary: Ross accidentally posts a screenshot of his latest notifications on instagram. On of his notifications happens to be a message from John,  saying how he'll NEVER stop loving him. Ross insantly regrets what he accidentally did, scared about how John is going to react.Read to find out what happens ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I decided to write a raughy oneshot this morning and now it's done?? I really like it idk if you will but yeah.  
> Keep in mind I'm swedish, grammar and stuff might not be on top but this is raughy, we really need more raughy in our lives. 
> 
> Also thank you Starr (SeraphStarshine) for editing this for me, you're an absolute angel!! I hope you enjoy and for your information, I really love comments.

Once Ross understood what he had done, he deleted the photo.

"Fuck," he said out loud. It was the screenshot he had taken earlier of his lockscreen. You could see George's last message in the group chat and John's last message, in their private chat.

He quickly uploaded another pic from the other day when he and the other boys were out sightseeing, that would make it look like he had just changed the caption.

After that, his instagram pretty much got spammed by people tagging him in the screenshot they managed to get, some people being excited and some asking if it was a joke. The majority of the comments on his post were people quoting John's message "I will NEVER stop loving you". It was out and John would be pissed. Everything was fucked because Ross drank a little too much red wine. He always managed to press the wrong button and somehow he never realized what he'd done until it was too late

It wasn't the fact that John was ashamed about being in a relationship with another man, because he really wasn't. Ross knew that. John just wasn't comfortable with the whole world knowing. Before Ross and John had started to become a thing, John had never been with a man before, and because of that, they were taking things very slowly. This wasn't actual proof that they were in a relationship, but Ross could already tell that their fans sure as hell weren't going to shut up about it for the foreseeable future.

Ross unlocked his phone once again only to be greeted by his background of him and John with the dog filter from snapchat. It made him all warm and happy because once again he found himself becoming overwhelmed with how much love he felt for this man. He checked his notifications and immediately saw the text message he'd received from John a few minutes ago.

"What did you do?"

It was just that. No emoji or smiley face. John never failed to impress him with the amount of emojis he left after a message, no matter how happy or irritated he was. Ross knew John was angry, he didn't want to accept it, but deep down he knew. All of this was just a careless mistake, and when John found out that the whole thing happened because of Ross being slightly drunk, he would be very disappointed.

Ross was pretty much at a loss for words right now. He knew John was out with Hann at some bar. Ross had decided to stay in the hotel this time to try and sleep, because he usually needed it the night before a gig. Instead he had ordered a bottle of wine just for the taste of it, and happened to drink a little more than he should have. He knew John would come to their shared hotel room later anyway, so he decided to just leave it. If he made a big deal out of this, it would only make John more anxious about it, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"We'll talk later, yeah? ❤️"  
Ross had to stop himself from adding like ten more hearts to the message. He didn't really think that would be an appropriate response to the situation, and John probably wouldn't take him seriously if he had done that.

Ross decided to lie down on the bed to get some sleep. He scrolled through instagram, but got distracted by the never ending comments that quoted John's message. Everything made Ross even more nervous about talking to John the following day.

—————

The morning after, Ross was woken up by the sun shining through the curtains. With eyes closed, he reached out his arm to pull John closer, but he couldn't feel John. Confused, he opened his eyes to find an empty side. It looked like John never got back to their hotel room. Ross slowly sat up to see if he was hungover, which he slightly was. He remembered what had happened yesterday and got a bit sad. He actually tried to pull John closer as a reflex, because that's what he always did.

Ross unlocked his phone and looked at the notifications. There was nothing from John at all, he'd just left him on seen. Ross tried not to put much thought into it, he was sure John had a good reason. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. There was, however, a text message from Adam.

"John is sleeping with me in my room tonight ;) is everything okay with you two btw?"

Ross mentally cursed at Adam for being such an idiot. Sure, there was most likely alcohol involved while he wrote the message, but still, Adam was never the gay one in the band. At least that was what he made everyone think. Ross had his conspiracy theories. The bloody question at the end of course was more important anyway, because something was wrong. John would never sleep in the same room as Adam otherwise.

"Of course something is wrong! Can you pls ask him to come to our room?"

Ross hated the fact that John never answered him before. He hated having to go through Adam with this. To be completely fair, he didn't really know what John thought about the picture, but he obviously wasn't happy about it. The things that Ross was sure about were mostly assumptions anyway, but at the same time, John decided not to spend the night with Ross like he always did. He knew John wasn't okay with being completely out. Like he knew John never really had been comfortable with people staring. Ross really made a mistake by posting that screenshot. Even if the fans could only make assumptions about what was going on between them, John would still feel betrayed. Betrayed because he'd asked to keep things to themselves, and Ross had really fucked up on that.

Ross felt his phone vibrate, meaning that Adam had finally answered.

"Mate, I really wish I could, but we have sound check in like 2 minutes. You better hurry up!!"

Well fuck, Ross had forgotten about what time it was, and the fact that they had a show to play. He quickly put on some clothes before walking out of the hotel and heading to the venue.

—————

The soundcheck was not as easy as it usually was. Apparently there was something wrong with the electricity, Ross didn't really know what. When the others talked about it, his thoughts were in a completely different place. He thought about John mostly. He watched him constantly, always from a distance.

"Why am I such a baby?" Ross thought to himself as he decided to approach John. He was determined to talk to him then and there, but instead Adam ruined everything.

"Hey Ross, I'm sorry about earlier...you know I didn't sleep with John, right?" Adam's voice was uncertain and Ross couldn't believe he actually came over to him to make that clear - like he didn't already know?

"Of course you didn't. John would never cheat and as far as I know, you're not into blokes." Adam looked uncertain about that statement, whether it was the part involving the fact that John wouldn't cheat or him not being into blokes, Ross wasn't sure about that. He decided not to pry into it at the moment.

"Then what happened between you two?"

Ross wondered if he should bother with explaining everything to Adam or if it would be better to assume that he already knew about the picture. There was a possibility that Adam had seen it, but since he wasn't in the group chat, he might have just thought that the picture was fake. Ross still felt a bit sad for Adam about that fact, but since he wasn't in a gay relationship, it wasn't necessary. To be fair, he didn't think Adam would care since the things being discussed in that group were pretty, yeah well, gay.

"It's just - I did a pretty bad thing and I think John is pissed."

"You think?" Adam looked confused.

"Yeah, we haven't really talked."

"Then go talk to him now. What are you waiting for?"

"To be absolutely honest, you. You were the one who stopped me to talk to you instead." Ross was a bit annoyed with Adam at this point. Adam just rolled his eyes and went to talk to Jamie about something.

Ross searched for John, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Apparently soundcheck was over, he and Adam hadn't noticed because they were too caught up in chatting to each other. Ross decided to head back to the hotel, if he was going to find John anywhere, it would surely be there.

—————

Ross opened the door to his and John's hotel room to find John sitting on the bed. Ross became nervous right away. He mentally told himself to calm down, this was just John. John who he loved dearly.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," John spoke up almost immediately. Ross looked at him properly for the first time in a while. He searched for any sign of emotion in his eyes but he couldn't decipher them. He didn't see pure sadness or pure joy, maybe something in between?

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry for posting the picture..." Ross was afraid of the reaction he was about to get.

"About that, why did you do it?" John looked hurt. "I told you I'm not ready and I'm not as comfortable with this as I know you wish I was and I'm sorry for that, okay? I just wish you'd told me earlier or in person, and not by posting it on instagram." John looked genuinely hurt now. Ross walked over to him until he was standing in front of him.

"Wait...do you really think I did it to be mean? I love you, only you. I love your personality, exactly how you are and nothing is going to change that." Ross was upset. He hated the words coming out of John's mouth right now. He hated the fact that John actually believed he did it because he was annoyed or unhappy about how John wanted things to be.

John looked at Ross and smiled.

"I think I needed to hear that," he said in a slightly happier tone.

"Come here," John stood up and hugged Ross. He put his head right next to Ross' heart just to hear it and to feel it pounding. John got that overwhelmed feeling. He was so in awe of this person standing opposite him. He loved him so deeply and dearly.

John dragged Ross down to the bed.

"Come here I wanna cuddle." Ross gently put his hand on John's cheek and kissed him passionately. John put both of his hands on Ross' neck and pulled him closer while deepening the kiss. It wasn't anything about getting the other turned on, they were both just enjoying each other's company. Ross broke the kiss after a few minutes. He needed to breathe. He looked at John laying there, his hair all over the place and lips swollen.

"You're the most beautiful and perfect person ever," Ross said slowly, looking directly into John's eyes. John answered by burying his head into Ross' chest, practically closing every gap between their bodies.

"I love you so much Ross, so fucking much," John said with closed eyes. Ross intertwined their fingers while he watched John slowly dozing off. "Sleeping in Adam's room will never be better than this," John mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad," Ross chuckled. He assumed that John was now practically asleep given his even breathing. He kissed his forehead lightly and silently whispered, "I love you."

That's how they stayed forever, or at least until they needed to get up because of the show.


End file.
